bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Bloon
The Elite Bloon is an extremely powerful non-MOAB Class bloon that will debut in BTD6. Unlike most of the other bloons, the Elite Bloon is golden in color, has one evil eye at the center of what appears to be his face, and also has two metal arms which he can use for defense/attack. This bloon has 55000 HP and releases 4 Heavy Tanker Bloons when popped, thus making his RBE go up to 55330! His golden rubber is super thick and proves to be impervious to attacks from Tier 4/4 abilities. He is also one of the top 10 fastest known bloons as he can move even faster than the Purple Bloon, but can't move as fast as a few others (hey, this bloon is elite, not perfect!). And of course, the Elite Bloon has a whole bunch of insane abilities: Abilities *Elite Melee: The bloon throws a punch with one of his arms, thus damaging all towers that get hit with 10 Damage Points. *Elite Regen: The bloon heals himself with 20 HP. After using this ability, the bloon must cool down for 5 minutes. *This One is For My Mom: The bloon goes out of his way to attack the nearest tower, continuously punching it until it dies. *Supercharged Laser: The bloon fires a laser from his eye, dealing 20 Damage Points to the tower that gets hit. *Overcharged Triple Laser: The bloon charges for four seconds, and then fires three lasers, one from each of his arms and his eye. *How Do You Like It Now?: The bloon throws one of his arms like a boomerang, which follows a curved path around the bloon, dealing 5 Damage Points to all towers that get hit. *You Can't Touch Me Because I'm Elite: The bloon covers his face with hus arms, granting him 5 seconds of invincibility. *All Your RBE Belongs to Me: The bloon uses a spin attack to pop nearby bloons. The Elite Bloon gains one HP for every bloon he pops. Elite Bloon's Backstory The Elite Bloon's origin is unknown. All we know is that he first emerged shortly after a portal created by Dimensional Bloon crashed, which implies the possibilities of him not being 100% bloon, and of being a creature from the Third Dimension. He lingered within the Bloon Empire and killed bloons to siphon their energy to use as his own (althoughhe also killed other things within his reach), randomly lashing out either trying to get help or just out of rage. The Bloon Empire already had experience from the time Codexhak went rogue, so the bloons were prepared to stop the Elite Bloon, only to find that he was too powerful. So the only thing left to do was to form an alliance with this mysterious bloon. If he would stop attacking bloons and help with the siege of the Monkey Kingdom, the Elite Bloon could join the other Superbloons (Genesis Bloon, Apopalypse Bloon, Chaos Bloon, Doom Bloon, Dimensional Bloon) and have total power the Bloon Empire with them. He also took over the Bloontonium Lab while trying to clone himself but the clones didn't come out exactly like the Elite, which was because his code was unstable (again hinting that the Elite Bloon may not really be a bloon), but the Heavy Tanker Bloons that were mass produced made good soldiers anyway. Not long after that, the events of BTD6 occured, but the Elite BLoon isn't involved vey much at all. Trivia *It is not known for sure if the Elite Bloon is all bloon or not. If he is only part bloon or not really bloon at all, he will likley end up backstabbing the Bloon Empire. *One thing we do know about where he came from is that he came out of the Third Dimension, so if he is a bloon, he is probably a mutant... *The Elite Bloon can be looked at as a Final Boss because he is the last boss bloon battled before the Monkeys enter the Bloontonium Lab. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons